This application claims priority from U.S. Provisional Application Ser. No. 60/950,930, filed Jul. 20, 2007 and from U.S. Provisional Application Ser. No. 60/953,586, filed Aug. 2, 2007, which are hereby incorporated herein by reference. The present invention relates to cross flow filtration, which, depending upon the pore size of the filter media, includes reverse osmosis, nanofiltration, ultra filtration, and microfiltration.